Discuție Utilizator:Bucurestean/Arhivă
Eu, eu! Vezi că ţi-am lăsat un mesaj la Wikipedia. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 13:50 (UTC) Citeşte pagina asta la secţiunea bureaucreats. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 13:54 (UTC) Acum ar fi bine dacă am pune diacriticele sub caseta de editare, ca la roWiki, pentru că nu toţi utilizatorii au instalată tasattura românească. Crezi că poţi face asta? --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 13:59 (UTC) :Eu nu pot sa fac acest lucru, dar o sa intreb lui utilizator:Angela. Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 14:01 (UTC) Da, o s-o fac mai târziu. Acum vreau să protejez unele pagini importante. Vezi că am protejat pagina principală. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 14:08 (UTC) Te rog ceva. Nu copia exact de la Wikistad pentru ca aici nu va fi la fel. Iar cand vrei sa faci trimitere la pagina ta de utilizator scrii Utilizator:Bucurestean, da? --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 14:11 (UTC) :Da,.. sunt confused, interfata e inca in olandeza la mine. Si namespace de proiect,.. e RoWikicity sau Wikicity? Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 14:15 (UTC) Namespace e RoWikicity. Vezi ca am creat niste politici. Cea mai importanta este RoWikicity:Candidaţi. Verific-o si spune-mi daca esti de acord. Vezi ca avem un candidat pentru postul de administrator. Voteaza. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 17:56 (UTC) Ai incarcat Imagine:Stea.png. Nu trebuie pus si un format care sa arate licenta? Pentru ca asa, s-ar putea sa aiba copyright. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 18:11 (UTC) :Da, ca la Wikistad. Copiam de la ro.wikipedia, sau cum? Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 18:12 (UTC) Da, le copiem de la roWiki. Dar copiaza-le tu, ca eu m-am saturat sa tot copiez de acolo, si politici, si toate. Si inca mai copiez Babel si alea. Pana atunci sterg imaginea pe care ai trimis-o, sa nu avem probleme, ok?? --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 18:13 (UTC) :Ce, sa stergi imagenea? De ce, ca are o licentie buna, numai sa creez eu formate.. Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 18:16 (UTC) Creaza-le intai pe cele de la pagina asta. Si dupa aceea vedem. Dar vezi sa inlocuiesti prin formate, in loc de Wikiepdia pui RoWikicity. Babelul este o preocupare a mea. Mai am un pic si-l termin. Vezi ca am scris ceva la Cafenea la sectiunea Capitala. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 18:55 (UTC) :Cafenea: il am vazut si il am raspuns. Si da, o sa-l copiez. Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 18:59 (UTC) ::OK. Dupa aia, faci o lista ca aia de la roWiki. Si inca 2 intrebari: ai vorbit cu Angela despre diacritice? Si a doua: cum se editeaza interfata? Si te rog sa-mi raspunzi pe pagina mea de discutie daca nu te deranjeaza pentru ca mi-e greu sa urmaresc pagina ta. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 19:02 (UTC) Da, la Wikipedia asa e. Adica sa modifici, de exemplu tab-urile. Uite sus de tot, acolo unde scrie numele tau de utilizator, dupa aia scrie "discutiile mele" si "my preferences". In loc de my preferences ar trebui sa apara "Preferinţele mele". Da parca administratorii pot face asta. Si cu logo-ul cum facem? --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 19:09 (UTC) :Da, e perfect. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 19:16 (UTC) Gata. Vezi ca am propus eu ceva pentru numele tarii la cafenea. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 19:22 (UTC) :Cand pui o imagine, in loc de "Afbeelding" scrie "Imagine". --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 19:25 (UTC) La Format:Commons. Si vezi ca tot acolo ai scris la categorie Imagine van Commons. Vezi ca e Imagine la Commons. Modifica tu. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 19:32 (UTC) Interface Any admin can edit the interface by changed the pages linked from . You can make other people into admins using . You must make sure you set Romanian in your preferences before editing the interface. You can add charatcers under the edit box by creating MediaWiki:Edittools. See w:MediaWiki:Edittools for an example. Angela talk 23 iunie 2007 19:39 (UTC) :Merci! Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 19:40 (UTC) Gata, am introdus diacriticele şi alte câteva semne (vezi jos). De editat interfaţa n-am chef azi. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 19:50 (UTC) Capitala Vai, dacă mă pui pe mine să inventez numele cartierelor capitalei iar voi face gafe... -- PetruD 23 iunie 2007 20:02 (UTC) Alegeri Auzi, spune-mi şi mie cum se orgnizează alegerile la WikiStad? Că ar trebui şi noi deja să începem să ne ocupăm de asta (sau nu?). --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 04:04 (UTC) ---- Ai lăsat un mesaj la cafenea. La ce te referi mai exact? -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 08:18 (UTC) ---- Uite, pentru a uşura navigarea în pagini putem crea un format cu toate oraşele şi satele şi cu capitala şi îl punem pe fiecare pagină. Ce crezi? -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 09:39 (UTC) :Vezi Cafenea. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 09:48 (UTC) ---- Am creat formatul: Format:Navigare -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 10:16 (UTC) :Formatul îl punem pe toate paginile (exceptând ajutorul şi cafeneaua şi cele pe care le folosim pentru întreţinere). Apropo, poţi face formatul mai mic (smaller), chiar te rog. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 10:38 (UTC) ::Uite, am pus formatul pe pagina capitalei. Şi nu e nevoie să mă ajuţi cu tabelele, am început să înţeleg cum se fac dar îţi mulţumesc pentru intenţie. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 10:43 (UTC) Lăcaş de cult Pentru creştini, lăcaşul de cult este biserica (church). Pentru musulmani lăcaşul de cult este moscheea (mosquee). Adică locurile unde credincioşii se strâng pentru a se ruga (locul diferă de la religie la religie). Ai înţeles? -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 10:49 (UTC) Greşeală Scuze că îţi spun, Alexandru dar să ştii că ai făcut o greşeală gramaticală. Nu se spune centrul veche ci centrul vechi deoarece centrul este la genul masculin. Nu te simţi ruşinat (ashamed). Limba română este dificilă. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 11:20 (UTC) :Nu se spune corecţionează ci corectează. ::Uite, aş putea să mă nominalizez pentru a deveni administrator pentru că nu mai vreau să am protejate pagina principală şi celelalte? (nu îţi face griji, nu stric site-ul, doar câteva retuşuri mici). -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 11:28 (UTC) :::M-am nominalizat. Sper să fie de acord şi Mocu.-- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 11:38 (UTC) Constituţia Te ajut eu cum pot. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 12:04 (UTC) 2 lucruri #Am creat un Format:în lucru. Foloseşte-l! #După ce termini de scris constituţia, deblochează pagina deoarece ai unele mici greşeli de gramatică şi vreau să ţi le corectez. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 12:38 (UTC) :Da ce are pagina, ca nu-i protejata... :S? --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 12:45 (UTC) ::Ar trebui sa fie semi-protejata (pentru utilizatori neinregistrati). :S Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 12:53 (UTC) Sa incerc si eu s-o protejez si sa vedem daca merge? --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 12:59 (UTC) :da, dar numai pentru utilizatori neinregistrati. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 13:00 (UTC) Ooops Auzi, l-ai făcut admin pe PetruD, dar Tigrul-alb nu trebuia şi el să voteze... ??? --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 13:15 (UTC) :Dar el avea deja 2 de la 3 voturi,.. nu?Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 13:17 (UTC) Da, m-am gândit şi la asta, dar se putea (deşi nu cred) ca Tigrul-alb să aducă un motiv serios pentru care Petru nu poate fi admin. Mă rog, zic să fim mai atenţi. --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 13:19 (UTC) :OK, o să mă gândesc şi vorbim diseară. Acum ies. --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 13:21 (UTC) Centrul Vechi Cartierul nu face parte din categoria localităţilor. El este o diviziune a localităţilor. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 13:53 (UTC) :Stiu, dar la Wikistad ei fac asa, ca este mai simplu. Dar daca vrei, facem altfel. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 20:10 (UTC) Salut! Am mai creat un cartier şi am pus sus de tot un anunţ care apare pe toate paginile. --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 20:26 (UTC) *Aha! Deci eşti online! :) -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 20:27 (UTC) Mocu@ Da am vazut (ma uit totdeauna la "Schimbari recente", deci.. :) ). Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 20:29 (UTC) :Ca să vă mulţumesc pe amândoi, voi pune în fiecare din cartiere câte o biserică şi una din ele se va numi sfânta Filofteia. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 20:42 (UTC) ::Lol. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 20:43 (UTC) În engleză lut=clay. Deci, case din clay. :) Când faci hărţile? --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 20:51 (UTC) Uite! Am făcut eu o hartă pentru centrul vechi. Te poţi uita. Este în cutia mea de nisip. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 21:28 (UTC) Hartă Bine! Alegem după ce faci şi tu harta! Ai observat că am rotunjit colţurile casetelor de navigare? Cum ţi se pare? -- PetruD 25 iunie 2007 07:40 (UTC) :E OK! Dar nu face şi Petru o hartă pentru acelaşi cartier? --Mocu 25 iunie 2007 16:13 (UTC) OK! Eu o să fac acum Ambasada, dacă vrei te poţi înscrie după aceea, da? --Mocu 25 iunie 2007 16:16 (UTC) :Gata, am corectat, dar nu îmi dau seama ce vrea să însemne "Conducere de a şterge articole". Te rog să te înscrii la Ambasadă. --Mocu 25 iunie 2007 16:38 (UTC) Poţi aduce de la Wikipedia formatul pentru imagini prin care se spune că imaginea este oferită domeniului public de altă persoană şi cel prin care se spune că imaginea respectivă este utilizare cinstită în... ? La Wikipedia ele sunt la paginile Format:DP-oferit şi Format:Utilizare cinstită în. --Mocu 25 iunie 2007 16:53 (UTC) Hartă Da, acum am ajuns. Am fost la biserică şi a durat până am venit. Da. Harta ta este bună. Dar am două obiecţii: #Spre marginea din stânga există 4 magazine. De acord. Dar să presupunem că ar fi cineva care să locuiască în cealaltă parte al cartierului. Bietul de el va trebui să alerge până în partea cealaltă a cartierului pentru a cumpăra câte ceva. Pune măcar un magazin şi pe marginea din dreapta. #Am văzut că ai pus un port şi că oraşul este înconjurat din două părţi de apă. Specifică ce apă este (Râul... sau fluviul... sau lacul...). În rest îmi place tot. -- PetruD 25 iunie 2007 17:18 (UTC) :Vezi Discuţie:Christianenburg. --Mocu 25 iunie 2007 17:19 (UTC) Perfect. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:Petru Dimitriu|'mesaj']] 25 iunie 2007 17:36 (UTC) :Pardon. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 25 iunie 2007 17:50 (UTC) N-ai idee cum se poate introduce o stradă pe o hartă? :) --Mocu 25 iunie 2007 18:20 (UTC) Cutia cu nisip De ce? --Mocu 25 iunie 2007 19:44 (UTC) :Era normal să te ajut, nu am tot tras eu să înfiinţăm RoWikicity? Dar de ce vrei să schimbi culorile? --Mocu 25 iunie 2007 19:48 (UTC) Mie îmi place aşa, dar, fie. --Mocu 25 iunie 2007 19:59 (UTC) :Da, daca vrei... --Mocu 25 iunie 2007 20:09 (UTC) Metropolis Am terminat harta pentru cartierul 7 (Metropolis). Deocamdată se află în cutia mea cu nisip. --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 10:28 (UTC) 3 mesaje 1.Corectat Am corectat textul de la Centrul Vechi. 2.Biserica.gif De ce ai modificat imaginea? 3.Format:Intro Utilizatori Noi Avem deja un format pentru utilizatorii noi: Format:bunvenit.-- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 26 iunie 2007 14:51 (UTC) Încă 2 mesaje # De acord ca biserica să aibă crucea pe mijloc dar cercul este strâmb. # Da, ai scris bine. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 26 iunie 2007 14:59 (UTC) *Alex, intră pe canalul IRC de pe Wikipedia română şi ne vorbim acolo. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 26 iunie 2007 15:15 (UTC) IRC IRC este un sistem de mesagerie instantanee (ca IM-ul de la messenger). Intră aici şi mai vedem.-- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 26 iunie 2007 15:26 (UTC) RoWikicity:Ajutor Ah! Mersi! Chiar vroiam sa intreb, pagina de "Bun Venit" trebuie să fie aceeaşi "Despre RoWikiCity"? --Tigrul AlbMesaje 26 iunie 2007 15:39 (UTC) :Nu am făcut din acelaş motiv! Poate în altă zi (maine) pentru ca acum ies. --Tigrul AlbMesaje 26 iunie 2007 15:50 (UTC) Nu sunt localităţi Alex, cartierele NU sunt localităţi. Ele intră în alcătuirea localităţilor dar NU sunt localităţi. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 26 iunie 2007 15:52 (UTC) :Aşteaptă puţin. Ştiu că nu sunt, dar vezi RoWikicity:Sondaje. Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 15:53 (UTC) Harta Am modificat culorile după ideea lui Petru. Acum, stadionul fă-l tu mai mare, dar s-ar putea să se strice tot. :( --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 16:48 (UTC) Cafenea Am propus ceva la Cafenea la secţiunea Ziar. Te poţi uita şi să spui o părere? --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 19:40 (UTC) Ziarul Nu cred că ziarul va avea succes deoarece nu sunt prea mulţi jurnalişti prin preajmă (nici măcar la Wikiştiri nu sunt mulţi jurnalişri). :( -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 26 iunie 2007 19:48 (UTC) :Nu pot să spun c-o iubesc. Dar am o legătură mai specială cu lumea hispanică în general. :) Apropo de ziare, eu aş putea face muncă de convingere pe la esWiki să atrag utilizatori noi de acolo şi mă gândeam la un ziar în es pentru că dacă ei vor veni aici vor găsi numai limba română, înţelegi? --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 19:52 (UTC) OK, hai să facem ziarul. Dar cum să se numească? Şi faci tu logo-ul? --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 20:02 (UTC) :Păi facem la început unul în română. Dar nu ştiu cum să se cheme. Ar merge The Christianenburg Post, chiar dacă e în română? --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 20:06 (UTC) OK, faci tu logo-ul? --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 20:19 (UTC) :OK, cam când e gata? --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 20:23 (UTC) Avem nevoie de vreun format pentru ziar? --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 20:26 (UTC) Cred ca nu. Putem face asa, mai simplu. Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 20:27 (UTC) Like this Hi!I am Ramesses. I've been asked by Al, from romanian wikipedia. I am glad to see that someone likes my idea. I will keep your adivce. Thanks! Ramesses ' 27 iunie 2007 07:51 (UTC) :So..you have asked me..look here http://ro.wikipedia.org/wiki/Discu%C5%A3ie_Utilizator:Ramesses#Wiki-oras.3F Imagine:Bellevue.png Îţi place? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 14:58 (UTC) :Da. --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 17:51 (UTC) Da. Pune-o tu. --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 17:59 (UTC) Cafenea Am anulat contribuţiile tale de la Format:Antet Cafenea şi Metropolis pentru că eu când am creat Cafeneaua aia din Metropolis m-am referit la un café-bar. Dar, dacă ţi se pare că e mai bine cum ai vrut tu, poţi reveni. --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 18:16 (UTC) Formate!! 1) Mersi mult! Şi eu apreciez mult contribuţiile tale la WikiCity 2) Nu am reuşit sa le pun categoria respectivă la toate formatele (cele de la Articole de calitate nu văd de ce le-aş pune categorie.. oricum). Cred că voi rezolva asta în timp. Acum am făcut un tabel la Schimbări recente şi vreau să elimin (sau să fie cât mai puţine) pagini dorite (cat mai puţine legături roşii) --Tigrul AlbMesaje 28 iunie 2007 14:33 (UTC) ¡Hola! ¡Hola, señor! De fapt, eu sunt mai demult dar cum nu era nimeni, am stat şi prin altă parte. Auzi, nu mă deranjează, sunt doar curios, ce ai tu cu spaniola? Că e a doua oară când zici ¡Hola, señor! :P --Mocu 28 iunie 2007 20:12 (UTC) :A, păi dacă îţi place spaniola de ce nu o înveţi? --Mocu 29 iunie 2007 13:20 (UTC) Foarte rău! :P --Mocu 29 iunie 2007 13:35 (UTC) Am vazut deja.. şi cum se adaugă filmuleţele de pe Youtube? Se acceptă aici codurile de acolo? --Tigrul AlbMesaje 29 iunie 2007 15:27 (UTC) Te rog Al, te rog, când introduci formate t1, 2, 3, 4, blocat, bunvenit, invitaţie, introdu-le prin substituţie. --Mocu 29 iunie 2007 16:58 (UTC) :Bene! Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 04:54 (UTC) Vă multumesc Mai contribui şi pe ro.wiki dar şi pe o wiki proprie de abia pornită. Cum timpul îmi permite, voi începe să scriu peste tot. Kdanv 29 iunie 2007 17:01 (UTC) Interesat Da, acum voiam sa fac un test. --Mocu 30 iunie 2007 10:27 (UTC) :Gata, am tradus. Tot în cutia mea cu nisip. Să-mi spui după aia ce părere ai. :) --Mocu 30 iunie 2007 11:29 (UTC) Văzut. --Mocu 30 iunie 2007 13:25 (UTC) :Există deja RoWikicity:Pagină protejată. --Mocu 30 iunie 2007 14:57 (UTC) :( La Sondaje am scris ceva la sondajul legat de luna în care se vor organiza alegerile. Te poţi uita? --Mocu 30 iunie 2007 15:23 (UTC) Alegeri Da tu nu candidezi? --Mocu 1 iulie 2007 14:23 (UTC) Am revenit Scuze că nu am mai lucrat ultimile zile dar am avut probleme cu internetul şi nu am putut intra. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 2 iulie 2007 07:31 (UTC) :) *Da, te invit să mă ajuţi! Dă-mi idei pentru emisiuni. :) Vorbim pe pagina de discuţii de la TVA. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 2 iulie 2007 19:28 (UTC) Plec Eu merg offline, Alex şi nu ştiu dacă mai intru mâine. Poimâine plec în tabără, stau o săptămână şi acolo avem acces la internet doar jumătate de oră pe zi şi nu cred că voi avea timp să intru şi pe RoWikicity. Spun asta ca să nu te simţi "afraid" (înfricoşat) şi să nu mă retrogradaţi de la funcţia de admin. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 2 iulie 2007 20:34 (UTC) Steaguri În cutia mea cu nisip sunt toate propunerile. Le poţi verifica acolo. --Mocu 3 iulie 2007 17:16 (UTC) :Auzi, zic că mai bine iei steagurile de la Cafenea şi le pui la tine în Cutia cu nisip pentru că aşa toată lumea pune steaguri acolo şi umplem pagina degeaba. --Mocu 3 iulie 2007 18:11 (UTC) Monobook-Suite Salut, te invit să foloseşti Monobook-Suite, un program, zic eu, necesar oricărui admin. Pentru detalii, contactează-mă. ;). --Mocu 7 iulie 2007 05:08 (UTC) :În preferinţe??? Unde, mai exact? --Mocu 7 iulie 2007 09:22 (UTC) Nu. Oricum, sunt probleme cu el, nu foloseşte la mare lucru. Momentan. Dar e foarte bun, eu îl folosesc mult şi bine la esWiki. --Mocu 7 iulie 2007 09:25 (UTC) Sondaj Vezi Sondaje -> Fair use. --Mocu 7 iulie 2007 09:35 (UTC) Tratat Văzut. Dar trebuie să votăm, sau ce? Eu sunt de acord. --Mocu 7 iulie 2007 20:10 (UTC) :Cum am spus, sunt de acord. --Mocu 7 iulie 2007 21:35 (UTC) Revenire Bine v-am gasit :)). Vad că aţi făcut multe lucruri noi şi frumoase pe aici! --Tigrul AlbMesaje 10 iulie 2007 09:23 (UTC) Alegeri Când se încheie alegerile? --Mocu 10 iulie 2007 17:12 (UTC) :OK, e bine sâmbătă. --Mocu 10 iulie 2007 17:18 (UTC) Global Nu te supăra, dar de când şi până unde Global a cumpărat Times of Liberty? Adică e vreo discuţie despre care să fi ştiut şi noi, sau oricine poate cumpăra ce, cum şi când vrea? --Mocu 11 iulie 2007 20:40 (UTC) :A, nu, e OK. Lasă-l aşa. --Mocu 12 iulie 2007 06:33 (UTC) Şi acolo ce să fac? --Mocu 12 iulie 2007 15:44 (UTC) :Da. --Mocu 12 iulie 2007 15:51 (UTC) Aşa ştiu eu Alex, eu ştiam că orarul, din punct de vedere al rating-ului televiziunilor începe la ora 7 dimineaţa chiar dacă ziua începe la ora 0. Lasă-mă să rearanjez orarul, te rog. --PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 12 iulie 2007 20:01 (UTC) Da Foloseşte-l. Dar pune undeva şi sediul Crucii Roşii. Scuze pentru că am întârziat. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 13 iulie 2007 12:05 (UTC) *Pune, te rog şi sediul TvA în Industra. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 13 iulie 2007 14:57 (UTC) *Pardon. :( -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 13 iulie 2007 15:05 (UTC) *Of of of, drepturile ăstea de autor... Ia zi, îţi place orarul pentru TvA? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 14 iulie 2007 20:43 (UTC) :) Nu am lucrat mult la TvA. Am avut doar imaginaţie. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 14 iulie 2007 20:50 (UTC) :La ce sistem te referi? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 14 iulie 2007 20:55 (UTC) Cluburi de fotbal Buna idee, aş putea chiar eu sa fac meciurile... Fifa 07 cik... Dar nu ştiu! Nu o am acum instalată şi nici cubluri de fotbal nu prea avem. --Tigrul AlbMesaje 15 iulie 2007 09:53 (UTC) :Poate voi mai face cîteva... cand îmi vor mai veni idei. --Tigrul AlbMesaje 15 iulie 2007 09:56 (UTC) E bine! Am făcut lîngă două parcări şi cred că şi nişte magazine ar fi bine venite! --Tigrul AlbMesaje 15 iulie 2007 10:21 (UTC) :Magazine o să fac asta seara. Alexandru 15 iulie 2007 10:25 (UTC) ::Bine! Îţi place? Îţi place scţiunea "Puncte de interes" (stânga)? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 15 iulie 2007 12:06 (UTC) Fotbal Nu sunt un mare amator al fotbalului din Moldova! (de unde ştii că sunt de aici?). Oricum, sunt doar suporter al echipei Dinamo Bucureşti şi privesc cu interes meciurile oficiale (Campionate mondiale, Liga Campionilor, UEFA etc.) --Tigrul AlbMesaje 16 iulie 2007 09:45 (UTC) :Scriu mult cu "î" deoarece sunt la alt calculator şi tastatura asta nu are "â". Pot găsi caracterul doar mai jos şi e mai dificil! Pai da, parca am auzit despre Dinamo ca va juca pe undeva :) --Tigrul AlbMesaje 16 iulie 2007 09:56 (UTC) Nu am FIFA 07 instalată şi nici alte versiuni! Zici de un joc online? Sau... nu ştiu... Ar fi o idee bună! --Tigrul AlbMesaje 16 iulie 2007 18:56 (UTC) :Aş putea cere de la un prieten FIFA 07 şi voi simula jocul acolo... aş fi vrut să fie o posibilitate chiar să-l jucăm... aşa am fi putut face screen-uri din meci.. nu ştiu! Poate şi cînd îl simulezi se poate.. dar nu am vazut! --Tigrul AlbMesaje 16 iulie 2007 19:17 (UTC) ::Wow, Super! Îmi place... iar screen-urile ar fi un vis. Oricum... --Tigrul AlbMesaje 16 iulie 2007 19:44 (UTC) ::Păi cred că atunci cînd îmi termin de "configurat" echipa :) --Tigrul AlbMesaje 16 iulie 2007 19:56 (UTC) Skin nou Skin-ul implicit a fost modificat. Acum nu mai există zona din stânga cu "Puncte de interes". Nu ştii cumva cum putem seta skin-ul implicit (the deafult skin) astfel încât toţi utilizatorii să vadă site-ul în stilul Monobook? Ar trebui să fie ceva în MediaWiki. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 16 iulie 2007 10:41 (UTC) :Da, şi la mine e aşa (logic adica :) ) Însă "Puncte de interes" e în dreapta la mine... --Tigrul AlbMesaje 16 iulie 2007 10:42 (UTC) Cafenea Păi... "Loc de muncă" liber. Serviciu care are nevoie de lucrători... nu că m-aş pricepe la explicaţii... --Tigrul AlbMesaje 17 iulie 2007 13:53 (UTC) Steag Salut, Alex! Cred că ar trebui să grăbim puţin alegerea steagului Adlibitei pentru că asta e o prioritate. Cum să avem o echipă de fotbal când nu avrm nici măcar un steag? Eu zic ca steagul să fie "Steag.png" deoarece indiferent dacă Ramessess votează cu pro, nu votează sau votează cu contra, cele mai multe voturi "pro" le are "steag.png". Spune-mi care e părerea ta. Eu zic că am dreptate... -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 17 iulie 2007 14:27 (UTC) :Ai dreptate. Alex, cum faci hărţile în format de imagine cum ar fi harta Christianenburgului, a infrastructurii, etc. Ai vreun program special? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 17 iulie 2007 14:35 (UTC) Radio Radioul îl voi crea exact aşa cum este televiziunea. Pune tu te rog pe pagină cutiile cu "Acum la Radio A", o scurtă introducere şi orarul. Eu uploadez imediat sigla. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 17 iulie 2007 15:21 (UTC) :Nu prea putem pune nici muzică nici altceva de pe YouTube. Vom pune doar o descriere şi poate cineva va adăuga şi un generic pentru emisiuni în format ogg. (Eu nu pot, sunt copil şi am vocea prea subţire.) -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 17 iulie 2007 15:26 (UTC) ::Bună treabă. Da. Emisiune şi radiouri sunt corecte. Acum lasă în grija mea radioul. thumb|Cum ţi se pare? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 17 iulie 2007 15:31 (UTC) Problemă cu interfaţa Alex, avem o problemă gravă cu interfaţa. De fiecare dată când un utilizator are mesaje noi sus scrie "Aveţi mesaje noi la RoWikicity, rowikicity. Primul RoWikicity te duce la "Discuţie:Utilizator PetruD" iar al doilea te duce la pagina ta de discuţii. Ce ne facem? De ce tocmai pagina mea de discuţii? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 18 iulie 2007 09:51 (UTC) Puncte de interes Când folosesc skinul cel vechi (monobook) văd secţiunea. Când folosesc skinul cel nou nu îl mai văd. Nu e vreo modalitate prin care să putem alege ca skin implicit (deafult) pentru site-ul nostru monobook? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 18 iulie 2007 10:01 (UTC) :Nu ştii tu vreun specialist în MediaWiki? (Chiar şi de pe alt wiki) --PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 18 iulie 2007 10:10 (UTC) Poezii Alex, să nu ne mai complicăm cu punctele de interes. Nu sunt strict necesare! Uite, eu când eram mai tânăr scriam poezii. Oare aş putea să le pun pe RoWikicity ca să ne lăudăm şi noi că avem un cetăţean talentat? Aşa se va naşte literatura adlibitană. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 18 iulie 2007 10:20 (UTC) :? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 18 iulie 2007 10:51 (UTC) Ţi-am lăsat un mesaj mai sus: Poezii. Nu îl vezi? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 18 iulie 2007 11:04 (UTC) :Nu am primit niciun mesaj. Probabil ai uitat să salvezi pagina. Ei, lasă! -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 18 iulie 2007 11:07 (UTC) Vai vai vai ce zăpăcit sunt. Sorry. Da. Steagul cred că poate fi admis deşi nu a votat Ramessess (oricum nu cred că poate vota alt steag). -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 18 iulie 2007 11:25 (UTC) Talente Vezi Talent:PetruD. Poeziile sunt scrise cu unele cuvinte vechi ale limbii române ca să iasă rima aşa că nu ştiu ce ai să înţelegi din ele dar poţi să mă întrebi ce înseamnă cuvintele pe care nu le cunoşti. Sper să îţi placă. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 18 iulie 2007 12:17 (UTC) :Fă-mi listuţă cu cuvintele pe care nu le ştii şi ţi le traduc numaidecât. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 18 iulie 2007 13:53 (UTC) Explicare, traducere *cotlon = Construcţie de zid, suport solid de fier sau înjghebare simplă de pietre, în care se face loc şi pe care se aşază cazanul la fiert. *foşnet = rustle (engleză), sunet scos de cărţi când i se răsfoiesc paginile şi de crengi când bate vântul printre frunzele ei *gâză = gândac = bug (engleză) *buburuză = gărgăriţă = ladybug (engleză) *limax = melc fără cochilie = snail without shell (engleză) *mamut = mammoth (engleză) *iată! = look! (engleză) *oala fierbe cu mânie = oala fierbe foarte tare *a fierbe = to boil (engleză) *1 quintal = 100 kilograme *înfocat = înflăcărat = aprins = care arde *roşu înfocat = roşu aprins *urangutanul mare = the big urangutan (engleză) *varga = băţ = stick (engleză) *doare (a durea) = to hurt (engleză) -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 18 iulie 2007 14:20 (UTC) Editează pagina Eu, sincer, folosesc skinul "Slate" care va deveni în curând skinul universal pentru toată Wikia. RoWikicity deja a aderat la această regulă iar, de exemplu, o persoană care nu a mai văzut un wiki niciodată va avea ca skin implicit Slate. Deci, nu va avea monobook decât dacă îşi setează singură. Şi nu poate decât atunci când se înregistrează (folosind noul skin). -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 19 iulie 2007 07:15 (UTC) Corectat Am corectat istoria Adlibitei. :) Frumos. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 20 iulie 2007 10:30 (UTC) Ce bine! Ce bine că ai venit! Mă plictisisem aici singur. Da. Cred că ar trebui să fiu primarul localităţii Floreşti. Uite-te, te rog la Pedrosoft şi spune-mi cum ţi se pare. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 23 august 2007 19:42 (UTC) Cafenea M-am uitat pe cafenea. Ştii... acel NationWiki nu este pe Wikia, ci pe wiki.com. Şi la propunerea pentru harta ţării nu e totul în regulă. Toate oraşele acelea ar trebui să fie mici, altfel ţara noastră ar avea cam 1000 km pătraţi... mult prea puţin. Eu zic să avem o ţară ceva mai mare, cât România, de exemplu. Din acea hartă reiese că mai încap doar vreo 5 oraşe şi 15 sate. Ţara ar trebui să fie mai mare. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 23 august 2007 19:54 (UTC) :Vroiam să te întreb... nu ai cumva vreun ID de messenger sau un e-mail ca să putem vorbi mai repede. Aşa se consumă timp inutil. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 23 august 2007 20:03 (UTC) Bun venit! Salut. Vroiam să ze întreb dacă nu ai vrea să vorbim pe messenger (Yahoo! sau AOL). E-mailul e totuşi încet... Serviciul "Instant Message" este de 100 de ori mari rapid. Nu îţi face griji, nu costă nimic! -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 26 august 2007 09:46 (UTC) Eşti online? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 august 2007 07:57 (UTC) Vacantza Da, am revenit. --Mocu 29 august 2007 18:22 (UTC) Inactiv :( Sin păcate, Alexandru, nu voi mai fi activ două săptămâni de-aici înainte... Te rog scuză-mă că nu am putut să îţi răspund mesajului precedent cu "ski resort". Îţi răspund acum... Din păcate nu pot să te ajut. Nici măcar nu am vizitat vreodată un ski resort. Înainte de a pleca vreau să îţi spun un singur lucru: trebuie să avem mai mulţi utilizator. La Wikistad sunt mulţi, aici nu este nimeni altcineva decât noi, administratorii... Uite o listă cu sarcini de care aş vrea să te ocupi: #creezi mai multe localităţi #aduci utilizatori noi #creezi legătura interwiki către NationWiki (împărăţia Lovia) #te distrezi :) -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 1 septembrie 2007 07:03 (UTC) Ajutor Cu ce să te ajut? --Mocu 1 septembrie 2007 15:50 (UTC) Vacanţă Nu merg în excursie tocmai acum, dar merg la ţară ca să îmi "reîncarc" sufletul înainte de a începe şcoala. Trebuie să excelez şi în anul acesta, la fel ca în ceilalţi ani. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 2 septembrie 2007 00:25 (UTC) Propunere Mai degrabă întrebare decât propunere: nu putem schimba ora RoWikicity de la GMT la ora României?? --Mocu 2 septembrie 2007 09:28 (UTC) :| La asta mă gândeam şi eu. Nu ştiu... O legătură către RoWikicity:Despre Wikicity şi una spre Cafenea? --Mocu 2 septembrie 2007 11:35 (UTC) Sigla N-am făcut-o încă. Dacă vrei, fă-o tu. --Mocu 2 septembrie 2007 18:58 (UTC) Harta În principiu, da. --Mocu 3 septembrie 2007 14:02 (UTC) Întrebări Am 2 întrebări pentru tine: #La RoWikicity există funcţia de checkuser? #La RoWikicity un birocrat poate schimba numele unui utilizator? --Mocu 4 septembrie 2007 23:34 (UTC) :Păi nu e la Listusers. Probabil ar trebui să întrebăm. Şi da, la Wikipedia un birocrat poate modifica numele unui utilizator. Şi asta trebuie întrebat. Nu ştiu cum îl 'trezim' pe Ramesses. :( --Mocu 5 septembrie 2007 18:25 (UTC) Acum? --Mocu 5 septembrie 2007 18:31 (UTC) Checkuser and renames Hello. Only staff have access to checkuser for privacy reasons. If there is a problem with sockpuppets here, please let anyone on the Community Team know about it and they can help with that. Users can not be renamed on Wikia since usernames are shared across all wikis. Angela (talk) 5 septembrie 2007 19:14 (UTC) Lunca Mi-am permis să modific Lunca, deoarece tu nu ai pus nici măcar o alimentară în satul acela. Bieţii locuitori din Lunca ar muri de foame fără mâncare şi apă. :) -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 7 septembrie 2007 12:26 (UTC) *Putem vorbi pe messenger pe-n delete? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 7 septembrie 2007 12:59 (UTC) Vezi TvA 24. Cum ţi se pare? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 9 septembrie 2007 10:20 (UTC) Şi încă ceva. Aveam ideea să împart pe bucăţele formatul de navigare pentru că este deja foarte mare şi ocupă mult din pagină. Ce crezi? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 9 septembrie 2007 10:20 (UTC) Amery Da, vorbeşte. --Mocu 10 septembrie 2007 17:02 (UTC) :Da, o cunosc. Folosesti Yahoo! Messenger sau ceva asemănător? --Mocu 10 septembrie 2007 17:06 (UTC) Of...eu nu folosesc MSN Messenger. Doar Yahoo! sau Windows. Nu ştiu dacă se potrivesc Windows cu MSN. :s --Mocu 10 septembrie 2007 17:09 (UTC) :OK. Acum esti pe Mess? --Mocu 10 septembrie 2007 17:10 (UTC) Ti-am trimis un mail. --Mocu 10 septembrie 2007 17:16 (UTC) :OK, eu o sa intru cat de curand. --Mocu 10 septembrie 2007 17:21 (UTC) Salut Eşti aici? --Mocu 12 septembrie 2007 18:45 (UTC) :Hai pe mess...mai schimbam o vorba, una, alta... Sunt pe invizibil. Cand intri dai buzz. --Mocu 12 septembrie 2007 19:32 (UTC) Drum bun. Am creat articolul Lucas Dolabella da nu stiu ce are formatul. Ma chinui cu el. :) --Mocu 14 septembrie 2007 06:58 (UTC) :Da. Ms. --Mocu 14 septembrie 2007 07:00 (UTC) Iti plac imaginile noi pe care le-am pus la Christianenburg, Mocu Media si Metropolis? --Mocu 14 septembrie 2007 07:05 (UTC) f frumos! Alexandru 14 septembrie 2007 07:06 (UTC) :Hai pe messs. --Mocu 16 septembrie 2007 19:45 (UTC) Cum zici tu. Dacă vrei, le închei tu, dacă nu, le închei eu puţin mai târziu (să termin articolele despre jucători). --Mocu 23 septembrie 2007 10:37 (UTC) :Le-am putea repartiza forţat... :( Altă soluţie... --Mocu 23 septembrie 2007 10:43 (UTC) Cum vrei... Dar amical sau nu? Că tre să începem deja sezonul. --Mocu 23 septembrie 2007 11:29 (UTC) :Ştiu... --Mocu 23 septembrie 2007 12:14 (UTC) Hai pe mess. --Mocu 23 septembrie 2007 17:10 (UTC) Panorama 3.1 Sigur că voi face oversiune în olandeză dar trebuie să îţi fac o listă de propoziţii şi cuvinte. O să dureze mult. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 10 octombrie 2007 18:42 (UTC) : Intră pe mess în seara asta (dar pe mess-ul Yahoo!) ca să îţi trimit lista de cuvinte şi propoziţii. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 11 octombrie 2007 07:00 (UTC) Salut! Dacă vrei, poţi să mă adaugi în lista ta de Yahoo!Messenger pentru a ne fi mai uşor să comunicăm. Id-ul meu îl găseşti pe pagina mea de utilizator, sau îmi dai ID-ul tău --VitalieMesaje 14 octombrie 2007 15:25 (UTC) :L-am deja la Yahoo Messenger (sunt "Alex Christian"), dar până acum n-am fost mult online la Yahoo (stau mai mult la MSN), dar intru acum dacă vrei. Alexandru 14 octombrie 2007 15:38 (UTC) ::Păi ştiu că am mai vorbit, dar pur şi simplu te-am pierdut în listă, că am mulţi --VitalieMesaje 14 octombrie 2007 15:39 (UTC) :::Păi, nu poţi să faci grupe la Yahoo Mess? Alexandru 14 octombrie 2007 15:41 (UTC) ::::Păi erai la băieţi, şi acolo e dezordine, că de obicei când am nervi, încep să şterg. --VitalieMesaje 14 octombrie 2007 15:44 (UTC) :::::Am şi eu multe, dar la MSN poţi face grupele "online" "offline". Alexandru 14 octombrie 2007 15:57 (UTC) ::::::Păi şi aici poţi, doar că tu nu prea eşti online --VitalieMesaje 14 octombrie 2007 16:03 (UTC) :::::::Altfel adaugi şi adresa mea de hotmail? Este ali_whuyow at hotmail dot com Childish Intentions Mă gândeam să avem poze cu CI aşa cum are şi Full Frontal Buddha‎. Putem lua pozele unei alte formaţii sau cum? --VitalieMesaje 16 octombrie 2007 16:05 (UTC) :Păi am două idei. Vezi http://www.tacere.net/ (4 membri) şi http://www.magicaband.com (6) şi zi-mi ce părere ai. --VitalieMesaje 16 octombrie 2007 16:41 (UTC) ::Păi putem schimba genul din rock alternativ în gothic rock.. metal... symphonic.. Ce formaţie e în poza? --VitalieMesaje 17 octombrie 2007 12:11 (UTC) :::Bine deci, iau imaginile de la The Subways. --VitalieMesaje 17 octombrie 2007 15:08 (UTC) ::::Mai bună e varianta The Subways... --VitalieMesaje 17 octombrie 2007 15:27 (UTC) Şi ale cui piese luam? sau vor fi doar cu numele? --VitalieMesaje 17 octombrie 2007 16:03 (UTC) Panorama Libertas Este gata. Trebuie doar să fac imaginile. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 19 octombrie 2007 07:29 (UTC) Wiki nou Te rog mult mult de tot să votezi aici! -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 19 octombrie 2007 18:45 (UTC) Da. Tu eşti ortodox, nu-i aşa? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 19 octombrie 2007 19:01 (UTC) Ce bine îmi pare! :) Acum să sperăm că şi Tigrul alb este ortodox. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 19 octombrie 2007 19:05 (UTC) No problem, Alexandru! This wiki will solve these problems! It will be designed to help you know who is God and it will help you understand the endless love for us that comes from Him. I'm sure this wiki will help you very much. I want to help you. This is my will. :) -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 19 octombrie 2007 19:21 (UTC) Ochiul Magic Sigur că da! Orice ce este caracteristic wiki-urilor! --VitalieMesaje 21 octombrie 2007 09:05 (UTC) ;) :D --Mocu 21 octombrie 2007 18:40 (UTC) Sjab's Hey Al, mag ik je een iets vragen: mogen die sjablonen aub(!) allemaal in dezelfde lay-out? Ik heb het over beg's en wiu's etc. Sommigen zijn een heel kort, anderen lang, breed of rood. Kunnen ze please (!) niet in dezelfde lay-out, want het maakt de bovenkanten van de artikels écht lelijk en onduidelijk. 28 octombrie 2007 12:05 (UTC) :Vraagje: is het mogelijk dat ik burg'mester word van Higboro, dan kan politiek ook wat doen? 28 octombrie 2007 14:53 (UTC) Zoeken Het zoeken-boxje aan de linkerkant staat wat laag. Ik moet iedere keer naar beneden scrollen om iets in te typen, nogal lastig. Mss is het een beter idee om: # Het localităţi-boxje eronder te zetten, ofwel om: # Dat dingetje van La TVA:Cele mai amuzante filme liberteneşti (preluare Primu) kan misschien korter. Misschien kan het gwn La TVA worden? 28 octombrie 2007 15:58 (UTC) :Zal proberen. Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 16:01 (UTC) ::Dat ziet er al veel beter uit! :) 28 octombrie 2007 16:10 (UTC) *Rowikicity:Cafenea -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 28 octombrie 2007 21:06 (UTC) Answer Pedrosoft moved to Highboro because this is an "international" village, so everyone (Romanian speakers or not) can have access to Pedrosoft. So, here there will be the headquarters of Pedrosoft for ever! -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 29 octombrie 2007 17:58 (UTC) :That's great. Will all the software be translated in English too? 29 octombrie 2007 18:07 (UTC) ::Maybe. I am sure all the software will be translated sometime in English. But now Pedrosoft wants to counterfight his new possible ennemy: Yum!. After that, I will translate the most important software in English and Dutch. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 29 octombrie 2007 18:13 (UTC) :::That's great. I really like the Pedrosoft software, but in Romanian, I can't understand it. 29 octombrie 2007 18:15 (UTC) Beach Do you have a beach (zandbak) on rowikicity ? 18px Aesop 2 noiembrie 2007 12:33 (UTC) :Cutia cu nisip. Alexandru 2 noiembrie 2007 14:00 (UTC) ::Visited the Cutia cu nisip this morning to make another test of my signature, it still does not work. I already uploaded the European Flag on rowikicity but it still does not appear in my signature, only this whatever 18px. Some help would by Highly appreciated in Highboro. Also, which articles do you want to be translated and into which language ? 18px Aesop 3 noiembrie 2007 09:33 (UTC) :::1) You have to go to "mijn voorkeuren", and then you have to change 'afbeelding' into 'image'. 2) What you want! Translate your best articles Alexandru 3 noiembrie 2007 15:33 (UTC) Mocu Media Nu, nu poate. Mai bine isi face o companie asemanatoare. Pentru ca de saptamana viitoare (sau chiar din weekendul asta) o sa incerc sa dezvolt Mocu Media. --Mocu 9 noiembrie 2007 17:34 (UTC) :Vai, un vandal? Si care e ala? Zi-mi ca ma ocup eu de dumnealui. --Mocu 10 noiembrie 2007 20:38 (UTC) Luceşti Da, te rog. Te poţi ocupa tu. Te las să fi şi primar dacă vrei! -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 17 noiembrie 2007 19:49 (UTC) Astăzi Astăzi nu am eu timp :( -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 25 noiembrie 2007 11:48 (UTC)